<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise -Dissidia- by FictionWriterD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529517">Paradise -Dissidia-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD'>FictionWriterD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dissidia: Final Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless battles for chaos and order, Terra takes the chance to relax when she finds herself on a mysterious island. At her side is her former enemy, the mysterious Kuja, who seems to be harboring intimate feelings towards the maiden. All the while the two are being followed by less than friendly forces / TerraxKuja fluff, post-NT, lemon later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terra was immediately confused. The last thing she remembered was being engulfed in a blinding light, and then she heard the sound of water. Not just water but the sound of ocean waves.</p><p>'What in the world...?' To say she was confused was an understatement.</p><p>Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was white, and when she looked around she became even more confused.</p><p>She was in a room with white walls and matching ceiling, with elegant windows lining the wall. After sitting up and trying to gather herself she was able to get a better scope of her new surroundings. The room was very big and had smooth red carpet on the floor. The sound of the waves could be heard past a pair of glass doors that were open, the shear white curtains flowed in the breeze that also carried the distinct scent of salt water.</p><p>'How did I get here?' Terra asked and she began to move, and it was then that she saw she had been sitting on a mattress. A large, soft mattress with large feather pillows and thin red blankets. The amount of questions she had only multiplied from there as she got off the bed and stood up, feeling the plush carpet under her bare feet was rather refreshing.</p><p>Taking a few steps away from the bed Terra cautiously went towards the open glass doors and peered outside. What she saw made her mouth open in surprise. She saw water, vast amounts of it, no doubt an ocean, but also saw miles of white sand beach as well as tress of a tropical jungle with a tall mountain deeper inland. She didn't recognize this place, having fought in countless battles for the powers of order and discord she would have known where she was. Still, after taking in this kind of scenery she couldn't help but feel at peace, a time of peace after being in war for so long. She couldn't even sense any malicious intent in the air, and that made her feel relieved.</p><p>She stepped out onto the balcony was immediately met with a stronger breeze. She soaked it all in with a big breath followed by a relaxed sigh. "This feels...good..."</p><p>"Glad you think so."</p><p>Terra heard the voice and looked around, but a shadow came over her and she looked up.</p><p>Descending down from the air the young man reached the balcony after Terra backed up and gave him the necessary room.</p><p>Terra recognized the man and elegant if not flamboyant appearance. "Kuja?"</p><p>Former warrior of discord, the man known as Kuja walked along the length of the balcony, "I see you're finally awake, Miss Branford."</p><p>Terra wasn't worried about Kuja being with her. Though the last time she had seen him they had been on opposing sides of the battlefield, she knew deep down he had grown concerned for her well-being and she even considered him a friend.</p><p>"Kuja, it's good to see you," she said.</p><p>The young man smiled lightly. "As it is for you, dear, though I wish it would have been under slightly better circumstances."</p><p>Salutations aside, Terra asked a better question. "Do you know where we are, Kuja? Last thing I remember was defeating Shinryu and then nothing." She silently hoped he would provide a satisfying answer to make her feel better.</p><p>Sadly that wasn't the case. Kuja turned to her and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, sadly. I just went about this place, seeing if any of our friends or allies would be around, but my search found nothing."</p><p>He turned back towards the beach and if Terra could see she would have seen a pleased expression, "Though I will say the beauty of this place is as perplexing as it is mysterious."</p><p>Without hesitation Terra walked up and stood beside him, resting her hands on the balcony railing. "I agree. Even though I thought I would be sent home after we defeated Shinryu, I wouldn't mind a detour for a bit of peace before that."</p><p>Kuja's eyes turned towards her, and for a moment he admired the girl's idea of peace. A new stage to perform, as well as a new role entirely, suited Kuja to the fullest. At least until they found a sure fire way to return to their own worlds, that is.</p><p>Still, he thought the idea of sharing the stage with the maiden beside him as...refreshing, to say the least.</p><p>Terra turned to look at Kuja and smiled.</p><p>'She will make an exquisite partner indeed,' he thought as he returned the smile with one of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to the large grandfather clock in the room Kuja knew that it was just after noon by the time he and Terra had left to explore the island.</p><p>'To be frank we would have gone out earlier had lunch been served at the proper time,' he thought, remembering the shenanigans he had to witness before he could eat.</p><p>He knew that after he had explored the island earlier to get an idea of where he was he knew it was populated only by moogles. Those little fur balls weren't a bother for him to be frank, but for Terra it had been quite a different story. The one moogle had delivered a silver serving cart with food prepared especially for them and the moment she saw it Terra went gaga over the furry creature. She refused to let it go on account of snuggling with its fur.</p><p>After that fiasco it didn't take long for Kuja and Terra to get outside.</p><p>They went down into the lobby of the hotel and into what had to be a cafe. It wasn't technically open yet but eventually the two made it to a pair of glass doors that led onto the white sand beaches they had seen from their balcony.</p><p>Stepping out onto the sand Terra could see nothing but sand and ocean water for miles. Though she had seen similar places in her travels as well as in the wars she had fought in previously, this was the first time she would be able to enjoy them peacefully.</p><p>She could hardly contain her excitement. "It's so beautiful!"</p><p>Kuja followed closely behind. He didn't quite share his partner's admiration for the environment. 'I think it is a bit to humid for my taste...but we else should I expect from a tropical paradise?' He kept his complaints to himself, being a drama queen this early in his vacation would only ruin the mood he was in. Not to mention ruin Terra's, and she seemed to be having fun at least.</p><p>Terra took off for the water, stopping just short of the edge. Seagulls flew overhead and the waves were crashing into rocks nearby. She couldn't wait to dive in.</p><p>Yet she noticed a problem.</p><p>"I don't think I'm dressed for the water..."</p><p>Her outfit was nothing short of the opposite one would wear when going for a swim and she only had this one outfit with her and she couldn't afford to get it ruined.</p><p>Luckily for her she didn't have to.</p><p>One of the moogle staff approached her, "Hello miss, want to go for a swim I take it?"</p><p>Terra nodded then glumly replied, "But I don't have suit to wear."</p><p>"That's alright, kupo. We can set you up with our unique selection to choose from, kupo," said the moogle before he summoned a wand in its right paw. The moogle spun the wand over Terra's head and sparkling dust fell upon her blond hair. Terra didn't seem to understand what was supposed to happen, and simply put neither did Kuja who was watching a few feet away. "I understand if you're confused but believe me this is faster since you want to get out and explore, kupo. Now, listen carefully: picture in your mind what you want to wear and let me know when you're done, kupo."</p><p>Terra tilted her head slightly, but she decided to roll with it. "Okay...but what would be good?"</p><p>The moogle spun in a circle, "Whatever your heart desires, kupo. Maybe it'd be something that you like or what not?"</p><p>She took a big breath and closed her eyes, concentrating hard in her mind.</p><p>Kuja watched from where he stood, 'What matter of sorcery is being deployed here?'</p><p>Without opening her eyes Terra responded, "I think I got it."</p><p>The moogle replied excitedly, "Alright! Now, moogle magic do your stuff, kupo!"</p><p>The tip of the wand flashed brightly, and when that flash of light vanished Terra's outfit had changed.</p><p>Kuja had been temporarily blinded by the light but when he noticed Terra he couldn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p>Going from her red fey maiden outfit Terra was now wearing a two piece strapless swimsuit. The top was a push up design with ruffled hemlines and the bottoms were tied together on her hips. The whole suit was snug and hugged the girl's curves. However, the real eye catcher was the imprinted designs of moogles on both pieces. Little white moogles and pink pom-poms adorned the suit, and to be honest Kuja cringed a little bit.</p><p>'That suit seems more childish for a girl like Terra than I think anyone would expect,' he thought.</p><p>Terra finally opened her eyes and looked down at the suit she was now wearing.</p><p>Her response was not what one would have expected. "Huh..."</p><p>The moogle on the other hand seemed delighted. "Awesome! You look so cute Miss Terra, kupo! I especially like the moogle design, kupo!"</p><p>Kuja had to hold in a laugh.</p><p>After a quick inspection Terra agreed, "it's a bit snug...but I think it will do."</p><p>The moogle nodded, "Well, I'll best be off. Have fun, kupo!"</p><p>After the moogle had gone away Terra ran up to Kuja, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>She did a slow spin in front of him, "What do you think?"</p><p>Bringing a hand to his chin, Kuja respectfully inspected the new outfit of Terra. Gaudy moogle design aside, he actually thought it fit her to an extent. The top was pushing her chest up, though she was by means the bustiest woman he had ever met, and her backside was just as snug. He felt it over sexualized her body, but as she was the one who chose it he didn't want to insult her.</p><p>"If it is what you want, then I think it suits you, Miss Terra," he replied, easily hiding his other thoughts about the subject matter.</p><p>Terra liked his reply. "Thanks, Kuja." She looked back at the water, the idea of going for a swim was now entirely plausible. "I'm going to go to the water. Want to join me?"</p><p>Kuja smiled but politely refused, "I do not think so." He noticed her disappointed expression, but it made up for it with another idea entirely. "I do have something else you might be interested in, however."</p><p>Terra put her hands on her hips, "What would that be?"</p><p>"Earlier when I had gone to inspect the island I noticed a rather lavish lagoon near the center. I was planning on going there, but if you would like to join me I would not turn you away."</p><p>"A lagoon..." Terra thought about it and made up her mind quickly. "Okay, sure! Let's go."</p><p>Kuja had not into detail about what the lagoon looked like but when they flew to it Terra could understand why he called it lavishing.</p><p>It was in the center of a pit in the center of the island, with slopes all around it and a tall waterfall in the background and jungle completely surrounding it. Rocks lined the outer edges and rocks also went from one side of the lagoon to the other in a makeshift bridge. However there was one large rock in the center with a smooth flat top where the sun was shining down from above.</p><p>"Now that's interesting..." said the girl.</p><p>Kuja agreed as he walked along the edge of the pool. The waterfall, though it was meters away, was constantly creating a mist and even though he had yet to set foot in the water he was already starting to get damp. To make matters worse the air was quite cold because of the lack of sunshine. Of course he wasn't dressed for a swim unlike Terra, but he had no desire to take one either. He had other plans.</p><p>For example, his throat was feeling rather dry. "I think I will go and get some refreshments. I shall return."</p><p>Terra looked up at Kuja as he started to take off, "Be back quickly alright?"</p><p>"Fear not, milady, I will not be long," he replied truthfully.</p><p>She waved as he left, lowering her hand when he was out of sight. 'Hard to believe that just recently we were enemies. Now, he's been really polite to me...' She smiled before deciding to head into the lagoon itself.</p><p>The water was colder than she had expected and her skin was damp with the mist the waterfall created, yet Terra flew over to the large rock in the center of the pool. It was smooth and flat and most importantly warm to the touch. Most definitely that was because of the sun shining down from above. Her skin was slick and her suit damp and yet the girl laid on her back on the rock's surface and basked in the comforting rays of the sun.</p><p>'I wonder what else is in store for us here...'</p><p>She sighed loudly and closed her eyes, feeling rather comfortable and safe in this place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>